Statistics
Attributes These attributes contribute to the "real stats" or stats used in battle. Each point gives you.. Strength/Power +4 PATK and +1 PDEF Armor/Defense +4 PDEF and +4 MDEF Intellect +4 MATK and +1 MDEF Endurance +20 HP Charisma +1 in Troop Count Battle Stats Physical Attack Represents the damage you deal in battle with physical attacks (Knight and Archer) Physical Defense Subtracts 1 Damage per 2 Pdef points from the damage you take from physical attacks, down to a minimum of 10% of the Attackers Patk rating Magical Attack Represents the damage you deal in battle with magical attacks (Mage) Magical Defense Subtracts 1 Damage per 2 MDEF points from the damage you take from magical attacks, down to a minimum of 10% of the Attackers MATK rating. Critical Your chance of a critical (damage dealt +25%) hit is based on your Critical statistic. The formula is (1-0.9995^critical score)*100 %. Following, a small table showing the points needed to reach some percentage of Critical Rate: Block Your chance of a dodge (damage received -25%) is based on your Block statistic. The formula is (1-0.9995^block score)*100 %. Following, a small table showing the points needed to reach some percentage of Critical Rate: HP Your character's health. When this reaches 0, you're out of the battle. Besides Endurance bonuses and direct HP bonuses from equipment, there appears to be a base HP amount, possibly based on level and class: Knight Base Health is 100 + ( ( Current Level - 1 ) * 10 ) Archer Base Health is 100 + ( ( Current Level - 1 ) * 10 ) Mage Base Health is 80 + ( ( Current Level - 1 ) * 15 ) Troop Count The maximum number of recruits you can bring with you into battle. This stat has no effect in multiplayer dungeons, since you can't bring recruits there. The effect of the troop's enlightment still works. So as silly as it may seem, the Charisma Potion still makes sense in MP's. The number of troops you have with you determines your troops' hitpoints. (Formula is: unit HP × your troop count / 200), so, for example, i have 751 knights (2906 × 751 / 200)=10912 HP. Troop count has no effect on the damage your troops deal. Battle Rating Your battle rating is shown to other players and is intended to give a rough idea of how powerful you are. For Calculation and improvment check the link. Equipment Rating The equipment rating for a piece of equipment follows a simple equation: Eq. Rating = Stat(s) modified rating + Bonus(es) rating The stat(s) modified rating is the simplest part of this, and works as follows: 1 point for each ATK/DEF, and 1 point for every 5 HP. That means that an equipment which adds 100 ATK would have a base rating of 100, while an equipment which adds 100 HP would have a base rating of 20. The bonus(es) works a bit differently. There are two types of equipment bonuses: attribute bonuses and battle stat bonuses. The former provides smaller numerical boosts than the latter. For the attribute bonuses, the bonus rating goes: 1:8 for Power, Intellect, and Armor; 1:4 for Endurance and Charisma. In other words, if an equipment provided +15 Power, +8 Armor, and +10 Endurance, the bonus rating would be 224 (15*8 + 8*8 + 10*4). Note that Armor is called Defense by these bonuses. The battle stats bonus works in a similar manner, and will be presented in large numbers. For PATK/MATK/PDEF/MDEF/CRITICAL, the bonus works in a 1:2 ratio; that is to say, if a bonus gave +70 MATK, the battle stats rating would be 140. HP works in a 1:(1/5)*2 ratio, meaning the HP stat is first divided by 5, rounded down, and then multiplied by 2. If an equipment bonus gave +143 HP, the battle stats bonus would be 56 [ (143/5) = 28.6, rounded down to 28, and then 28*2 = 56) ]. Note that BLOCK gives zero equipment bonus rating. Let's look at an example equipment rating. A piece of equipment modifies PATK by 165 and has the bonuses +13 POWER, +20 ENDURANCE, +83 PATK, +70 BLOCK, and +164 HP. It's equipment rating would be: Stat modified: 165 PATK --> 165 Bonuses Rating: 13 POWER, 20 ENDURANCE, 83 PATK, 70 BLOCK, 164 HP --> 13 * 8 + 20 * 4 + 83 * 2 + 70 * 0 + floor(164/5) * 2 = 414 So the total equipment rating would be: 165 + 414 = 579 Note that gems are included with the enchanted equipement rating; this appears next to the equipment rating in parenthesis. The extra effect from soul engraving does not affect the equipment rating. Category:Base Wartune Damage Calculation